Hertfordshire High
by PeculiarWhiteRabbit
Summary: A combination of Austen's wit and high school awkwardness...
1. Eyes on Me

Author's notes: I'm attempting to stay somewhat close to the original novel plot line... just in awkward high school fashion. I suppose this could be considered a parody.

**Hertfordshire High**

Disclaimer: Pride and Prejudice belongs to Jane Austen…

Chapter 1: _Eyes On Me,_ Faye Wong

_November 11, 2006_

_He is beautiful, tall, handsome, intelligent; he is visually everything a girl could possibly desire in a boyfriend. Basically, Will Darcy is the male embodiment of perfection… That is, until he opens his mouth…_

"Miss Elizabeth, please explain to the class the purpose of the Fourth Amendment."

Lizzy snapped her head to attention and slammed her journal shut with a bit more unconscious force than she had intended. Her eyes rapidly scanned the chalkboard in hopes of finding an answer she knew she wasn't going to find.

"The Fourth Amendment was, ah, for the purpose of… well, I think it, um…"

Lizzy could swear she felt a certain pair of dark brown eyes burning into her skull from behind. She unconsciously put a hand to the back of her head, only partially as a gesture of confusion.

Mrs. de Bourgh, quite possibly the most evil history teacher in current existence, pointedly sighed and shifted her attention towards the rest of the class.

"Can anyone else answer for Miss Elizabeth? Yes, Mr. Darcy?"

"Page 94 points out that the purpose is to protect the people from searches and seizures."

As her ears took on a distinctive red tint, Lizzy scratched at a nonexistent itch at the nape of her neck. _Of course he knows the right answer._

"Thank you, Will. If only all my students were as inclined to paying attention in class. Now if you will all please notice the flow chart on the next page."

Lizzy looked down at her leather journal in defeat. _Why does she always have to single me out like that?_ Realizing she was still rubbing the back of her head, Lizzy purposefully moved the hand instead to grab a pencil and take the position of a proper-note-taking student. _And why does _he_ always have to sit behind me?_ For the rest of the hour, Lizzy tried her hardest to take notes, but all was in vain. Her mind was completely focused on the pair of chocolate eyes that she could feel hadn't left their previous gaze.

Eventually the torturous history lesson was over and Lizzy began packing her note-less notebook into her backpack.

"You know, Mrs. de Bourgh really captures the spirit of the American government quite eloquently. I don't know why you don't pay more attention in class. You are missing out on intricate lectures from possibly the most esteemed teacher at the school."

Lizzy looked up, much to her chagrin, to see none other than the world's biggest teacher's pet, Collin the Super Nerd. _My day is seriously just getting better and better._ With a half smile, Lizzy replied.

"I'm afraid not all of us possess your academic zeal."

Upon catching the understanding eye of her closest friend Charlotte, Lizzy had to struggle not to laugh.

Collin, not sure whether he had just received a compliment or otherwise, chose to ignore the comment and continue chattering to Lizzy as she made her way to the hallway. She vaguely heard his mention of a new transfer student from the nearby all-boys school. But she could not possibly pay attention to news of a George Somebody when a certain someone was still looking at her. She only partially listened as Charlotte joined the conversation to report that the new student was quite good-looking and "most certainly had to be single." Lizzy silently prayed that her cheeks lacked any pink tint and that she at least looked as though she had her composure in check. Only a few more steps to the safety of the crowded hallway.

"You can borrow my notes if you would like, since you seemed rather spacey in class."

Lizzy froze realizing exactly who was addressing her.

"Thank you, Will, but no thanks." She raised her chin an inch as she turned to face him. _Good grief, he is gorgeous._ "I am doing just fine in this class without your help." _Ok, so that's a lie._

Will raised his eyebrows and studied her for another moment.

"Sure."

"Oh Lizzy! Did you hear what Collin was saying? Prom is going to be fantastic! We have to get dates soon though. Surely you already have a date, Will. You soccer guys always have prom dates."

Will momentarily looked down and shifted his weight uncomfortably. _Way to be blunt, Charlotte._

"I'm not really one for dances. Besides, I can't think of anyone I'd even want to take."

With one more glance at Lizzy, Will excused himself and disappeared into the masses of students in the hallway.

"Well that was rude."

Lizzy turned to Charlotte with a smile. "He probably just can't get a date with that dazzling personality."

Collin had been awkwardly standing beside Charlotte waiting for his chance to join in the conversation. "You know, I've been thinking about who I would ask to Prom and…um…" He had a peculiar expression on his face as he ever so subtly inched towards Lizzy.

"Ah… I forgot! Jane is waiting for me. She's my ride home. Got to go! I'll talk to you later, Charlotte!" Lizzy felt guilty for leaving poor Charlotte alone with Collin but only slightly guilty. She didn't have the energy to deal with Collin's ever-persistent advances, especially when her mind was occupied with thoughts of a certain cool reserved soccer player. _Too bad those good looks are wasted on such an annoying personality._

Lizzy soon reached the senior parking lot where her older sister was in fact waiting on her, along with her younger sister, the freshman popularity queen. From the first week of classes, Lydia had taken Hertfordshire High School by storm. Already on her third boyfriend, she never went dateless on a Friday night.

Jane smiled as Lizzy approached.

Lydia was scrutinizing her latest manicure, while listening to her iPod. Heaven forbid she be seen actually talking to her un-cool boyfriend-less older sisters.

"How was your day?" Even though she asked Lizzy every day, every day Jane was always earnestly interested in her sisters' well-being.

"Don't even get me started. As if de Bourgh wasn't enough torture, Collin was _this close_ to asking me to Prom." Lizzy decided to not mention the attention of a particular pair of eyes. "I swear, the only decent guys at this school are taken. The rest are either creeps or they are… well… Collin."

"Oh! That reminds me. Did you hear about the new transfer from Pemberley, that all-guys-school? Maybe he won't be as bad as Hertfordshire guys."

"Let's hope so. Charlotte and Collin were talking about them earlier. Supposedly the new guy is pretty cute _and_ single."

Lydia, upon the mention of new, cute, and single, removed her headphones to listen more closely.

A touch of pink appeared on Jane's cheeks. "We need to investigate. Maybe we shall find Prom dates after all."

"Hey Jane. Charlie's single again. Finally dumped that idiot blonde." Lydia was sure to add a slight touch of taunting to her voice.

Jane's cheeks gathered more color, but she didn't reply.

As Jane turned the ignition to the '95 Volvo, Lizzy smiled, her mind pointedly focused on the potential of a decent Prom date. She made a mental note to make an addition to her last journal entry.

_I don't care if he is gorgeous. If he wants my better opinion he can start by being a little less proud and condescending. I am determined to hate him. At least… for now._

--

More Author's notes: I welcome all kinds of reviews. I want to improve my writing so critique is always welcome! Thanks!


	2. Fallin'

Chapter 2: _Fallin',_ Alicia Keys

_December 5, 2006_

_Who could have imagined that good looks _and_ a great personality could be present at the same time? George, the new transfer from Pemberley, is perfect. He is just the sort of guy this school needs more of. Everyone likes him. I wouldn't be surprised if he gets Prom King. I may have finally found an intelligent charming guy I can see myself with. _

Lizzy, unfortunately, found herself once again at the end of the line for the Ice Cream Social, along with the rest of her history class. Mrs. de Bourgh, as kind as ever, held the class late on the one day ice cream is at stake. Arriving late to the Ice Cream Social typically means leaving without getting any ice cream. Lizzy looked longingly at the students who had arrived much earlier and were now enjoying their free frozen treats.

Collin and Charlotte stood in line next to Lizzy, also dreading the "we just ran out of ice cream" announcement.

Charlotte suddenly grabbed Lizzy's arm and leaned in close, her voice low.

"Lizzy, do you see Jane and Charlie? They've been over there talking since we got here. I thought I saw them together at lunch yesterday but I wasn't sure. Now I know it was them."

Lizzy followed Charlotte's gaze and sure enough there they were, smiling and giggling over ice cream sandwiches. Charlotte tugged her arm again.

"You should talk to Jane sometime soon. If she wants him as her prom date, she's going to have to flirt a bit more than that. Smiles aren't enough these days."

Lizzy looked at Charlotte in disbelief. "Surely he can see how much she likes him. Nobody makes small talk about ice cream sandwiches for that long if they aren't interested in their company."

"I don't know." Charlotte took another glance and Jane and Charlie. "I heard that Will and Charlie are the only soccer players left who haven't gotten dates yet. They have got to be feeling the pressure. Jane needs to strike while the iron's hot."

"Seriously Charlotte, where do you get this information?"

Before Charlotte had a chance to reply (and before Collin, who had been eavesdropping, had a chance to add his own comment), the horrible click of the PA system signaled the feared announcement. The ice cream was gone.

This was Collin's chance.

"Well, since this failed… would you, Lizzy, um, like to, ah, go get some ice cream from that place down the street?"

Lizzy grimaced.

"No thanks, Collin… I think it was the fact that school was giving us free ice cream, not the ice cream itself that was exciting…"

Charlotte looked thoughtful for a moment then smiled.

"Come on Collin, I still want some ice cream."

Charlotte winked at Lizzy as she took Collins arm and led him off. Lizzy just blinked in disbelief. _I don't get it… She is either the nicest self-sacrificial person in the world or she has just gone crazy._ A tap on Lizzy's shoulder broke her from her thoughts. She turned around to see Romeo himself also known as George Wickham.

Holding two ice cream sandwiches.

"Hey Lizzy." _God, his voice is creamy._ "I snagged an extra ice cream for you, for I noticed you arrived late." _No way! This is great! Oh, Charlotte, bless you!_

"That is so nice of you! Thank you!" Lizzy genuinely smiled.

George smiled in return. "I just had to help a damsel in distress."

_Ok, I'm just going to ignore the cheese-ness._ Lizzy smiled again with a polite laugh and accepted the offered ice cream sandwich.

"So how did you pull this off?" Lizzy gestured to her extra ice cream sandwich.

"I have my ways."

"Oh…" Lizzy looked back at the cheerleaders who were previously handing out the ice cream treats. Turning back, she saw Will walking up behind George, chocolate eyes intently gazing at her. But, as soon as he said, "Lizzy, I want to talk you," George turned around. Will's confident composure contorted into a look of hatred and disgust. George's face did likewise.

"Hello Darcy."

"Wickham." Will voice was almost a growl.

Lizzy looked from one rival to the other in utter confusion.

George, the first to recover his composure gestured to Will's empty hands. "Well Darcy, were you late as well or are you just too cool for ice cream?" George took a distinct chomp of his ice cream sandwich and smiled sweetly.

Will let out his breath slowly. "Right. Lizzy, I'll talk to you some other time." With curt nod to George he excused himself and left.

Lizzy was in shock.

"Ok, so what was that all about?"

"It's kind of a long story… but walk with me and I'll tell you just a few of the details. I usually don't tell people about my history with Will… You're not friends with him are you?"

Now Lizzy's curiosity was sparked.

With a laugh, she replied. "He is certainly not _my _friend."

George visibly relaxed. "It all started last summer. We've been on the same soccer team for a couple years. Now, Darcy and me… well, we have always been competitive. And last summer we were competing for team captain. As you can probably guess, Darcy was made captain. I mean, his father _was_ friends with the coach, so I wasn't really surprised."

Lizzy noticed a thoughtful look appear on George's face. After a few moments of walking in silence, Lizzy started to offer her sympathies but George stopped her.

"Oh it gets even better. After that, our coach was deciding who the starters were going to be and I, being one of the best on the team, was obviously placed as one of the starters. Darcy wasn't. Well, let's just say that Darcy can't handle me being better than him. We got in a fight and here is the best part of the story. A week later, Darcy pulled some strings as captain and got me kicked off the team."

Lizzy was in shock. "No way! That's so horrible! Why would he do that?"

George stopped walking and sighed. He tilted his head to the side and looked down at Lizzy, giving her a soft sad smile. "Don't worry I'm passed that now. Let's just say that once Darcy has decided to hate you, well, you're pretty much screwed."

Not wishing to appear too interested in Will's downfalls, Lizzy offered her sympathies to George. _I can't believe Will would do that! That's so awful. _The pair just down on a bench outside the school entrance when Charlotte suddenly came running towards them.

"Lizzy! I'm so glad I found you before you left! I forgot to give you my invitation. I'm having another end of semester party. Oh! George, you are invited to. Lots of people come so you will be sure to make a lot of friends."

Realizing she had completely lost track of time and was once again late for her ride home from Jane, Lizzy quickly stood up and made her goodbyes.

"Thanks Charlotte, I will definitely be there. George you really should come. It will be a lot of fun. The soccer team always shows up. Will is probably going to be there but you should really come to meet the rest of the team. I really have to go. See you guys tomorrow!"

George gave her another smile. "Don't worry, I'm not afraid of Darcy. If he doesn't want to see me, he will have to be the one to flake."

With that, Lizzy ran off to meet up with Jane, Lydia and the Volvo, her head full of poor George Wickham.


	3. Party Like a Rockstar

Chapter 3: _Party Like A Rockstar,_ Shop Boyz

_December 11, 2006_

_Charlotte's party is tonight… I really hope George is there. I can't believe Will was so horrible to him. But who cares about him anymore. George is such a better person than he is. Tonight will be fantastic. _

"Do you think Charley will be there?"

"You know the soccer team always shows up to Charlotte's Christmas parties. It's _the_ social event of the semester! How could they _not _show up?" Lizzy grinned at her older sister. "Are you gonna ask him to dance?"

Jane visibly blushed.

"You don't think that would be too forward?" She was completely earnest, not a hint of sarcasm. Lizzy just laughed.

"Will you guys hurry up? Seriously!" Lydia only stood glaring at her two older sisters long enough to roll her eyes before power walking away from the Volvo to Charlotte's front door. Jane and Lizzy walked after their younger sister. The collective noise of dance music and chattering could already be heard from the street.

Upon entering the living room where most of the party action was taking place, Lizzy began searching for George. Almost all social groups were present. Cheerleaders, nerds, emo-kids, preppy kids, the jocks and, of course, the soccer team. Unfortunately, George was not among the present company so Lizzy hunted down Charlotte instead.

She found Charlotte in the kitchen putting finishing touches on appetizer plates.

"Great party Charlotte... Have you by any chance seen George?"

Charlotte scrunched her forehead, pondering this for a moment until she shook her head in negative.

"I haven't. And now that I think on it, I'm sure I heard one of the cheerleaders mentioning that he wasn't coming. Something about visiting grandparents."

"Oh." Lizzy sullenly poked at a carrot stick.

"Here Lizzy, help me carry these to the living room." Charlotte gave Lizzy a warming smile as she motioned to the vegetable tray. "Don't worry yourself too much. I'm sure he would have shown if he could. He was pretty interested when he knew you were going to be here." Charlotte winked.

Lizzy gave in to Charlotte's good mood, smiling back. She picked up her tray and followed her friend into the living room.

As she walked to the coffee table to set down the tray, Lizzy passed uncomfortably close to a particular tall good-looking soccer player she was not at all pleased to see. A familiar itch returned to the back of her head.

Determinedly, she forced her attention back to her conversation with Charlotte who was mentioning prom with an excited voice.

"Lizzy, I really hope we all get some really good prom dates this year. My parents have already agreed to let me have an after party. Oh, I'm sure George will ask you, I just know. It's Jane I'm worried about."

"I don't know. Charlie really likes her. He's pretty obvious about it too." Lizzy nodded towards Charlie who was in fact staring longingly at Jane from across the room.

Charlotte was not convinced. "If only Jane would do the same."

"She's just shy, you know that."

"But Charlie doesn't. And that is what matters."

Lizzy thoughtfully bit into the carrot she was previously poking. "Hmm. I suppose. Just as long as she doesn't turn into my other sister."

Charlotte started looking around the room. "Where is Lydia? I never saw here come in."

Lizzy smirked. "Where's the football team? She'll be wherever they are." Both girls shared a laugh.

Now in better spirits and purposefully ignoring the subtle feeling a pair of brown eyes had not left their gaze, Lizzy made small talk with those around her and enjoyed the general party atmosphere. As the night progressed, more guests arrived and soon Lizzy had had more than enough socializing. In need of some fresh air, she made her way through the crowd to the back porch. On her way out, she saw Lydia seated on the couch with the quarterback one the left and the running back on the right. _Gee… why am I not surprised?_

Stepping out into the crisp night air, Lizzy closed her eyes and took a deep breath allowing her ears to recover from the excessive noise inside the house. She relaxed against the porch railing, listening to the night sounds of the suburbs.

"Lizzy?"

Lizzy's eyes snapped open and she jerked her head towards that familiar voice. Brown eyes, almost equally surprised, looked back at her. Lizzy shivered.

Her heart skipped a beat. She could only stare at him, her voice caught in her throat as he stepped towards her.

Will slipped off his jacket as he leaned up against the railing next to her.

"You look cold. Here."

Unable to decline, her voice still having difficulties producing words, Lizzy nodded and allowed him to place his warm jacket around her shoulders. For a few moments, neither said a word.

Refusing to let the silence become any more suffocating, Lizzy looked up at Will. _Why are you letting him get to you? You don't even like him. _ She was determined to make conversation.

"Not much of a social butterfly either?" Lizzy prayed her small talk skills were not completely used up from earlier.

Will tilted his head to the side in thought.

"Not really. I don't enjoy talking to people I don't know. Small talk is just a way to appear interested in someone. Not actual meaningful conversation."

_Damn. So much for small talk skills._

"Well… why are you here if you hate talking to people so much?" Lizzy was careful not to sound too accusing. She was determined to hate him but that didn't necessarily meant she was determined to be cruel towards him.

Will looked at Lizzy, his eyes piercing hers as though he was reading her thoughts. Lizzy held her composure under his gaze. But only barely. _Wait a sec… does he look sad?_

"I'm on the soccer team, Lizzy. At Hertfordshire High, soccer players go to social parties. It's expected… and, well… yeah…" Will broke the mutual gaze and looked back into the porch window. The party was still going strong. Will started as though he was going to add more, but did not.

"So does that mean you will be going to prom but completely miserable?" Lizzy held her gaze, even when Will suddenly turned back to her.

"Not necessarily. I'll enjoy it if I really like my date." His voice was low, almost husky.

_Why do I feel this way? I don't… like him… No! I hate him! _Lizzy mentally shook her head. "What about George…"

"What _about_ George?" Will straightened up, slightly pulling away from her.

_Oh God… I said that out loud…_

"Prom date… you said that… I think he will… well if he asks me, I intend to go with him." Lizzy's heart raced as she attempted to recover.

"Right. I forgot about _that_." Will looks absolutely sour.

"What's your problem? Why do care if I go with him?"

"Because, Lizzy, I…" Will stopped and shook his head. "Never mind. I won't bother."

Lizzy was getting angry. "Bother with what? I don't get you. He never did anything to you. I don't see what your problem is."

Lizzy paused to let him try and defend himself. He only crossed his arms.

"Here." Lizzy held his jacket out to him. He took it back slowly. "Thank you for the jacket."

Will still didn't say anything as Lizzy walked back inside. _He looked hurt… whatever. _

Lizzy desperately searched for Charlotte, wading through the masses. She caught sight Lydia dancing suggestively with one of the guys she was sitting on the couch with earlier. _I have got to get out of here._

She found Charlotte and explained she was leaving, carefully avoiding the actual reasons why. Convinced that Lizzy was suffering a headache, Charlotte promised to let Jane know where she had gone.

"Thanks Charlotte. Great party."

As she left the party, Lizzy made a mental note to make a rather large addition to this morning's journal entry.

~To be continued~

--

Author's notes: The continuation of this story is going to be solely based upon reviews... so please review if you want me to continue! As always, critique is most welcome!


	4. Shoo Fly, Don't Bother Me

Quick Author's note: Thank you so much for all the reviews! They really mean a lot to me. Here is the promised update! Enjoy!

--

Chapter 4: _Shoo, Fly, Don't Bother Me!_, Billy Reeves

_January 3, 2007_

_New year, new semester. Time to get a fresh start. Winter break was a blessed escape from boys. _

_Quick mid-day update: Just passed George in the hallway. He _totally_ just smiled and winked at me. I think the only thing that could ruin this day would be getting stuck in class with Will. I don't think I could take another semester with Mr. Stick-up-his-butt..._

Lizzy's heart sank upon entering Mr. Gardiner's 5th period English class.

Leaning against the table of computers, looking oh-so-cool-and-casual, was none other than the one and only brown-eyed soccer star.

_This is going to be so awkward! I haven't seen him since the party…_

Lost in her thoughts of dread, Lizzy was unfortunately unable to avoid tripping on the leg of a front row desk. The metal desk leg, having long ago lost its rubber foot, screeched for a horrible six inches across the linoleum.

For one panicked moment, Lizzy could have sworn his eyes flashed in her direction as she made her way (significantly more carefully this time) through the desks. Sneaking a sideways glance and noting his uninterested appearance, she quickly mentally shrugged off the idea deciding that her egotistical brain was playing tricks on her.

Taking note of Collin's seat in the second row (and guiltily ignoring his hopeful glance as she walked past), Lizzy purposefully sat in the back row, slightly off center. _Not the corner… That would be way too obvious._ She spent the few minutes before class agonizing on possible seats _he _might choose and calculating the possible awkwardness level of each choice, all the while schooling her face into the perfect combination of bored and indifferent.

The one-minute-before-class bell chimed and students began filling in the remaining desks. Will casually pushed off from the computer table and made his move towards one of the few unoccupied desks. Lizzy, determined to appear uninterested leaned her head into her hand and concentrated on drawing circles in the back of her notebook. Upon looking up, her eyes grew wide. _Is he serious?!_

Will Darcy was sitting right in front of her.

_At least he can't see me… _

Will leaned back into a more comfortable position and Lizzy found herself unconsciously leaning forward.

_Wow he smells really good._

Lizzy sat up straight and shook her head to clear her thoughts. Even good smelling jerks are still jerks. Lizzy resumed her notebook doodling until the final class-is-starting bell rang. Looking up to see if class was indeed starting, Lizzy's heart sank just a little bit lower.

_Oh dear God, please no…_

Caroline, the captain of the cheerleading squad and self-proclaimed princess of Hertfordshire High, gracefully made her entrance. She pranced her way through the classroom to the last available seat. Lizzy leaned further into her hand and shrank a bit more into her chair, bemoaning the empty desk next to hers that would soon become the permanent residence of Her Highness.

As Caroline passed by Will, he stiffened in his seat. Lizzy wondered at the gesture, but her confusion went away as soon as Caroline took her seat. A thick cloud of eye-wateringly potent perfume filled the air.

Fortunately, before a lengthy awkward silence demanded small talk, Mr. Gardener called the class to attention. Will, Lizzy noticed, leaned back into his chair again but his back remained tense.

"I hope you like the people you are sitting next to," Mr. Gardener began (Lizzy rolled her eyes), "because I'm splitting you all into groups of three. Your groups will be responsible for analyzing and presenting a poem."

Mr. Gardener sent a stack of handouts down each row of desks as he counted off the groups. Lizzy's earlier panic and dread returned as she realized the likely members of her poem group. Mr. Gardener confirmed her worst fears.

"Will, Elizabeth, and Caroline. You will be analyzing _The Flea, _by John Donne."

Will turned around in his seat to hand Lizzy her handout. Lizzy squeaked out a quiet "thanks," which was drowned out by the clatter of moving furniture. The groups of students began moving their desks around to face other group members. Lizzy pushed and angled her desk over to Caroline's as Will turned his around. Caroline simply sat, leaning languidly forward, looking absolutely pleased. Her low-cut top and healthy cleavage became all the more pronounced.

Lizzy looked at Will to see if he noticed, but his expression was all business as he focused on the poem. Lizzy forced herself to do the same.

A few minutes later, Caroline's saccharine voice joined her nauseating perfume. "So, Will, when is your next soccer match? I can't wait to see you out on the field."

Lizzy looked at Caroline and just about gagged. _She's actually batting her eyelashes. I can't believe her. _

"Saturday. An away game," Will replied stiffly. "Why don't we break the poem up by stanza? One each. I'll take the first stanza."

Lizzy nodded in agreement, more than welcome to keep the conversation strictly business. "I'll take the second stanza."

"And I'll take the third one," Caroline unnecessarily added. Looking down at the poem, she wrinkled her nose. "Gross, why would someone write a poem about a bug. This is stupid."

Lizzy's love of British poetry overpowered her reservations about picking a fight with the cheerleading princess.

"It's not about the bug. The flea is a metaphor for the, ah, relationship that the narrator wants but the woman refuses. It is also a really fascinating contrast between the explicit content of the narrators intentions, and the silly imagery of the flea."

Caroline looked as though Lizzy had spoken a foreign language. "Well I still think it is a stupid poem. This is so unfair that we have a project so early in the semester, don't you think so, Will?" Caroline had resumed the eyelash maneuver. "Some of us have better things to do than read a bunch of silly poems."

Lizzy would have felt the sting of the personal attack if it weren't for a pair of widened brown eyes.

"I wouldn't consider this a silly poem. The poor guy is desperately trying to swoon the woman. The woman is desperately trying to put off his advances. Tell me Lizzy, whom do you side with? The narrator or the woman?" Will questioned, eyebrows raised in amusement.

Lizzy was uncomfortably aware of the fact that her stomach flipped when he said her name. However, she was quite comfortably pleased with the sour look that appeared on Caroline's face.

"Personally, I side with the flea. The narrator is too pushy and can't take a hint to get lost. The woman on the other hand was a little cruel and uncaring. The flea was only innocently doing what a flea does best. It's not his fault that he had accomplished what the narrator could only dream of or that such an act would offend the woman." Lizzy straightened in her chair, gaining confidence.

"Of all the times I've read this poem, I never thought to side with the flea. Interesting." Will nodded with an approving smile, sending a warm fuzzy feeling to join the butterflies in Lizzy's stomach. Lizzy immediately decided to do whatever it took to see that smile as much as possible, squashing any remaining vestiges of her previous "I hate Will" notions.

By the end of class, Lizzy was rather enjoying herself, amused by unexpected positive turn of events. Will appeared pleased as well, a hint of his smile remaining as he wrote down a few final notes.

Caroline, however, looks positively pissed. She slumped in her seat, scowling at the offensive poem on her desk. Even her perfume had lost its edge, Lizzy thought.

The bell signaling the end of class rang and Lizzy began to gather her things.

"I'll, ah, see you tomorrow Lizzy."

_I could really get used to hearing him say my name…_

"See you!" Lizzy nodded goodbye, trying to contain herself. She wasn't sure if her joy was from Will's attention or in seeing Caroline prance out of the classroom in a pout, her nose held a fraction of an inch higher than normal. Lizzy watched Will's back as he too exited the classroom, wondering at both his manner towards her and her own internal reaction to that manner.

"Lizzy! Hey!" Lizzy jumped at the unexpected sound of her name coming from a much less appealing voice. She forcibly kept herself from cringing as she turned to see Collin grinning a little too widely. _Why is he sweating? It's still winter… _

"Hey Collin," Lizzy said cautiously. Almost afraid to ask, she continued, "What's up?"

Collin leaned against the wall in an attempt to look suave, the image ruined by his Christmas-themed sweater.

"Well, I was, ah, wondering… I mean, I know this is like _way_ early and all… but I figured since we've been friends for so long that maybe, well…"

_Oh shit. _

"You know, I wanted to offer you the privilege of being my date to prom." Collin bowed forward slightly and held out his hand in offering.

Stunned into paralysis, Lizzy simply stared at his hand.

_What do I say? What do I say? Wait… privilege? What is he trying to say? _

Lizzy looked up from Collin's hand to study his face. He definitely looked nervous and awkward but there was also a hint of unnerving confidence. His eyes revealed no doubt that she was going to accept his offer.

Taken aback and slightly offended, Lizzy replied. "Collin, I can't go to prom with you. I'm sorry but I'm interested in someone else." Lizzy slung her backpack onto her shoulder and made a move towards the door of the classroom.

"Now Lizzy, I know this is sudden. You really don't even have to answer me so quickly. If you want to think about it for a few days, that's fine. I even like the idea of you playing a little 'hard-to-get.'"

Lizzy spun on her heel to face Collin, who was moving after her through the maze of desks.

"The answer is 'no,' Collin. I'm not playing 'hard-to-get.' I'm serious. I don't want to go to prom with you." Lizzy almost felt guilty at the harshness of her words. The thought of Collin following her through the hallway trying to swoon her over pushed away any thoughts of guilt. Leaving Collin standing bewildered without words in the doorway of the classroom, Lizzy took off for the parking lot to meet Jane.

That evening, Lizzy could not help but think murderous thoughts towards a rather large housefly was buzzing merrily in her bedroom window.

--

Author's note: If you want to read the actual poem by John Donne, just Google "the flea, donne" (I wasn't sure about copy write laws of posting it on here for y'all). I highly recommend reading it in conjunction with this chapter. It is a fantastic poem written by an amazing British poet. And it will help this chapter make a bit more sense.

Updates are going to be about every two weeks. I'm a perfectionist when it comes to writing so it takes me about ten minutes to write one sentence. :)

As always, I appreciate reviews. Let me know what you liked and what you didn't like. I greatly value your feedback and critiques!!


End file.
